Porque siempre iba a tenerla a ella
by alittlelambb
Summary: Finn Hudson podía no saber muchas cosas pero de algo estaba seguro, y era de que siempre, iba a estar ella consigo. Siempre iba a cuidarlo, a protegerlo, siempre iba a tenerla a ella Finn&Rachel CORTO


Sabía exactamente todo, comprendía sus sentimientos pero aún así no podía siquiera acercarse a ella sin sentir que la dañaba a Quinn, sin sentir que no iba a ser un buen padre, sin saber que tambien la lastimaba a ella ilusionandola con algo que no podía ser porque él estaba esperando una niña con otra mujer, no con Rachel. Y por más que le doliera por dentro todo, debia procurar mantenerlas bien, a las tres.

Pero sabia exactamente que ese día todo cambiaba, que algo en la mirada de Rachel le decía que las cosas no iban bien, eso habia sido exactamente lo que habia pasado...

_-Eres asombrosa, Mercedes, y te lo mereces-le había dicho Rachel. Lo cual habia sonado extraño para todos incluso para él, pero le encantaba, nunca se cansaba de que ella siguiera conquistando su corazon con sus pequeños detalles-Y voy a abrazarte ahora._

_-Bueno, ven aqui._

_Y todos habian sonreido ante tal acto. Acto seguido, Finn siguio a Rachel y juntos comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban._

_-Estuvo bastante bueno eso-empezó él, ante la sonrisa de ella-Se que debio ser dificil para tí._

_-Era lo que debía hacer. Queria que el equipo se uniese-le contestó justificandose._

_-Si, ¿sabes? Tengo que serte sincero-ella comenzaba a ponerse extraña, luego de su ultima palabra SINCERO-Estoy un poco nerviosa por las Eliminatorias. Estos han sido... unos meses difíciles, con Quinn y el bebe y todo...-y ella volvio a sonreir, desganada-No sé, realmente pienso que...ganar podría hacerlo todo bueno por un momento.¿Sabes? ¿Eso es estupido?_

_-No es estúpido, para nada-Y bajó la mirada, y él la conocia demasiado como para no darse cuenta de que estaba mal._

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_-Quiero que seas feliz, Finn-él sonrió, y ella siguio pero ahora seria-Y cuando te preocupas por alguien no puedes sentarte y ver como sufren cuando sabes que puedes hacer algo al respecto._

_-¿De que estas hablando?_

_-Tengo que decirte algo._

Y comenzó el tiempo de la verdad. En lo ultimo que habia pensado cuando se habia enterado de la verdad era que era libre. Amaba a esa bebe, pero no era suya, era una mentira... era la hija de dos personas que lo habian lastimado, no de él y eso en un principio lo habia partido al medio. Pero luego se habia puesto a pensar en que ahora ya que habia "dejado" de alguna manera el club glee, la habia dejado a ella, de alguna manera... simbolica, cosa que no podia permitirse.

_-Si, eso y una lata de sopa nos garantizarán el tercer lugar-añadio Puck. Todos sonrieron desganados-Aún necesitamos otra cancion que todos podamos cantar juntos-Todas las miradas fueron hacia la puerta de entrada, asombrados._

_-Yo tengo una-dijo Finn entrando en la habitación-Encontré esta partitura en internet. Usé la copiadora de las Cheerios y luego destrocé esa cosa-todos tomaron una, y los otros él se encargó de darlas-Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, son nuestros mejores bailarines-los cuatro sonrieron-Inventen algo y todos los seguiremos._

_-Va a ser agitado._

_-Bien. Somos mejores cuando estamos alocados-Britanny y Matt se pararon a ensayar-Miren, todo lo que tenemos es que creemos en nosotros mismos y es sobre lo que vamos a cantar. Si podemos mostrarle al jurado... podríamos tener una oportunidad._

_-Es bueno que hayas regresado, Finn-agregó Rachel con una sonrisa, respondida igualmente por él._

_-¿Esta bien si tomo mi lugar de nuevo?-preguntó al ver al infiltrado de pelos revueltos._

_-Bastante bien. Solo vine esperando poder meterme en los pantalones de Rachel-la susodicha se limitó a revolear los ojos bufando, mientras él se limito a no contestarle (no iba a demostrar que estaba celoso, jajaja) _

_-¿Estamos bien, amigo?-inquirio Puck estrechando su mano._

_-No-negó él alejandose._

_-Finn...-pidio la ex cherrio, pero él ni la miró._

_-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Rachel al ver que él se acercaba a ella._

_-No te preocupes por mí-le contestó-Escucha, todo depende de tí ahora. Querías el solo, querías la oportunidad de ser la estrella. Esta es tu oportunidad. No lo arruines-comentó con una sonrisa que a ella la lleno por completo._

Todo lo pasado luego es sabido por todos, Rachel cantó anonadando a todos los presentes incluso incentivandolos a aplaudirla parados. Los demas entraron y cantaron: _You Can't Always Get What You Want_ y _My Life Would Suck Without You_ dedicado a Mr Shuester. No sabía exactamente que le deparaba el destino, simplemente pensaba dejarse llevar. Ahora era libre, para decirlo de alguna manera, tenia el equipo de futbol, un monton de amigos, glee club, pero sobre todas las cosas sabia que siempre, iba a tenerla a ella.


End file.
